


Say Yarp to the Dress by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Say Yarp to the Dress by Aja read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Local bobby gives thumbs up to gay marriage! Or: two blokes and a fuckload of cutlery (and other wedding registry silverware)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yarp to the Dress by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Yarp to the Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470247) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



**Title** : Say Yarp to the Dress  
**Author** : Aja  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hot Fuzz  
**Character** : Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman  
**Rating** : Teen and Up Audience  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Local bobby gives thumbs up to gay marriage! Or: two blokes and a fuckload of cutlery (and other wedding registry silverware)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5470247/)  
**Length** 0:14:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Say%20Yarp%20to%20the%20Dress%20by%20Aja.mp3)


End file.
